


and i am only as young as the minute is full of it

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know<br/>everyone expects you to be a carbon copy of your mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i am only as young as the minute is full of it

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another super quick, super short poem. Whoops. XD
> 
> Title from ”Tennis Court” by Lorde.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own nothing.

you know  
everyone expects you to be a carbon copy of your mother,  
a mini ginger Hermione  
but,  
uh,  
you'll pass.  
you're having fun just being a kid,  
sneaking out after curfew,  
going with boys you shouldn't be,  
pranking kids when you know you won't get the blame,  
skipping homework every once in a while.  
you know your mum would  
KILL  
you  
if she knew all that you're up to,  
but hey,  
what she doesn't know won't hurt 'er


End file.
